thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah Hunt
“Nowadays people refuse to accept that they can be a saving a child one day, then eating one the next.” “Sorry I’m not all rainbows and sunshine, I’m busy running from cannibalistic corpses.” His best friend Elijah's wiki -> https://thewalkingdeadocs.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Millar Face claim: Colin Ford ' ' 'Overview' 'Appearance' Isaiah is a young male standing 5’7 ft in height, his skin an ivory white apart from his slightly rosy cheeks. His dirty blonde hair is scruffy and just barely passes his ears, his fringy bangs often pokes him in his narrow hazel eyes. He wears a grey-brown v neck shirt, a hazel green collar button up shirt, which is never buttoned up. Some dark brown ripped jeans, and beige combat boots. His outfit does change throughout the story-line. 'Personality and Short Bio.' Isaiah is extremely careful with every little thing he does, thinking of its consequences before doing the action. Whether it be opening a window, door, or even walking too heavy. Yet, he is capable. He knows what to do in difficult situations and tends to make the tough decision without hesitation to ensure his or a loved one's survival. He is jumpy, and constantly on alert for any danger. He'll have his machete out at the sound of a leaf hitting the floor. Isaiah is brutally honest, he'll say the hard to swallow truth, even if it means hurting someone's feeling, because to him, feeling don't matter in the apocalypse. He's pessimistic, he was thrown into a world of walkers at such a young age that he was bound to lose hope sooner or later. He doesn't believe the world will go back to normal, and even if it does, he'll never be the same. Isaiah won't admit it, but he's got a huge heart and cares deeply for the people close to him. He'll burst into tears at the mere mention of his mother or father. Hell, he even cares for people he knows nothing about, he'll probably save someone and then play it off as "I was bored and thought I could help.", when in reality, he simply couldn't handle seeing someone else fall victim to the walkers, if he's able to help, he will. He's quick to lash out in anger and fight someone. As much as he hates to admit it, the new world is too overwhelming for him and he just needs to escape for a few seconds. The only way he knows he can is by fighting. It's that split few seconds when you're fighting that you forget about the walkers, the world is back to how it used to be. After the fight, he's quick to mumble a small "Sorry", and walk away. 'Backstory' Isaiah Don Hunt was born September 9th, 2001 in Hamilton, Canada. His zodiac sign is Virgo. Isaiah was in school when everything went down, he and his best friend Elijah had been working on their project together when the teacher turned the light off and told everyone to get in the corner away from the door. The class obeyed and laid low, thinking this was just the usual drill. That was until a girl in the class started crying. Now, the entire school was quiet, so her cries echoed through the room and probably the halls as well. Soon enough, something heard the girl's sobs. Isaiah saw that his friend's eyes had widened and filled with tears as he stared at the door, Isaiah looked at the door and saw it. A corpse was banging against the door, staring at them. Isaiah was frozen in shock as the class screamed in fear. Elijah was trembling and holding on Isaiah for dear life. "Oh my god! What's wrong with him!?" The teacher yelled as she got up and walked to the door, Isaiah was pretty sure you weren't supposed to do that while the school was under attack no matter what. But she did it anyway. Ms. McGreggor opened the door and let the corpse in. The children cried, attracting more of the monsters to their classroom. The corpse stumbled in and grabbed Ms. McGreggor's arm, she gasped and tried to pull her away but failed. The monster bit her arm and ripped a chunk of muscle and skin out of it. More corpses stumbled into the room and went after the horrified kids. Isaiah grabbed Eliah's arm and ran out of the room while the monsters were busy eating the rest of the class. Isaiah ran to the next classroom, only to find more monsters had eaten that class as well. "Isaiah! What do we do!? What's going on!?" Elijah's voice was broken with filled with fear, but it was also loud. Isaiah covered Eli's mouth, "Shh... You saw what happened, noise brings those things." He continued to grip his best friend's arm as he practically dragged him between monsters and terrified students and staff running about. Once they got out of the school, the streets were empty and dead. The boys quickly ran to Elijah's house since it was closer, only to find it was empty as well. They checked the house and concluded that the family had left in a hurry, everything was trashed and thrown around. After Isaiah comforted Elijah, they went to Isaiah's house. They found Isaiah's mother and little brother, Margaret and Toby. "Mom! What's going on!? The school was attacked and- and Eli's family left!" Margaret hugged her son and told them all she knew, which was what the news had told her. "I tried to call Dad, but the phones aren't working. We're going to the hospital, okay?" the hospital was where David worked as a surgeon, Isaiah nodded and packed a few of his things, some food, clothes, and others things they'd need for wherever they were going to go after getting their father. Once they all got a backpack full of supplies, they got into Margaret's car and drove to the hospital. Once there, Margaret walked through the halls with the boys just behind her. The walls were covered in blood and bullet holes. Yet, the halls were empty. No source of the blood or reason for the bullets. Then Elijah screamed and ran to Isaiah, hugged him tightly. "Eli? What happened?!" Isaiah asked as he looked at his trembling friend. Elijah slowly raised his arm and pointed to a door, spray paint had written, Don't dead, open inside. "Don't open... Dead inside... Mom! Do you think it means those cor-" Isaiah's mouth was quickly forced shut by Margaret's hand as she pulled the three boys behind a wall, "Shh... There might still be some in here,". The boys stayed quiet, and so did everything else. "Ms. Hunt, I don't think anything's here..." Elijah spoke softly, "Especially Daddy! Daddy's smart, he wouldn't stay here." Young Toby spoke with more volume, but it didn't draw anything near them. Confirming that they were alone. "Alright... So, what should we do? Where should we go?" Isaiah looked up at his mother with curious and scared eyes. "We go back to the car and we go back home, we can board it up and make it safe for us. If there's anywhere Daddy will go, it's home." The boys nodded and followed Margaret to the car. Once inside, they drove home. They spent the rest of the day boarding up the windows and blocking the door with a dresser filled with heavy objects to make it even stronger. Then, they went to bed and prayed that David would come home soon. After waiting in the house for a week, the family realized that David would never come home. But they stayed due to how desperate Margaret was to have her husband home and safe. They stayed in that house for two years, young Toby was now eight, and Elijah was fourteen. Fifteen-year-old Isaiah was the 'Man' of the house if you would. He and Elijah would often go on supply runs and find new things to make the house stronger. Both Isaiah and Elijah knew they would have to leave soon though. They had basically picked every place clean of its supplies and resources. They would have to start going further from the house, a few blocks away, in order to get more supplies. But that was very dangerous, being too far from home was most likely a death sentence. Margaret refused to leave again, saying "Dad will come back! Maybe- Maybe he's just held up somewhere!" Isaiah had had enough of his mother's foolishness. He slammed his gun onto the table and yelled, "DAD'S NOT COMING BACK! Mom, I'm sorry, but it's been two years! If we stay here, we ALL die! Do you want to sacrifice us for a dead man!" Isaiah felt the tears well up in his eyes, he hated to say it, but it was the cold hard truth and his mother needed to hear it for once. Margaret teared up and got up, "You're right... Let's go...". That's when Isaiah realized, in order to survive. You need to be brutally honest about everything, even if it hurts. Elijah came up with a plan to go to Atlanta, last they heard there was a refugee center there. Margaret went on a happy rant about how David might be there, alive and safe, but Isaiah didn't believe that, he knew his father was dead. They packed all the supplies they had and grabbed all the weapons they could use, then got into Margaret's car and drove. The journey took about five months, due to all the stops and need for gas. But they did eventually make it to Atlanta. Margaret drove her car into the city, she had convinced herself that it was safe, no walkers. "David! David, we're here! David where are you!?" Margaret was shouting her lungs out as she ran around looking for her husband. Elijah tapped Isaiah on the shoulder and gave him a look, Isaiah knew Elijah thought something was up. Surely, a herd of walkers soon came stumbling into the road and towards Margaret. Then Isaiah saw him. "Daddy!" Toby went running for his father, but Elijah gripped his arm and held him back. Margaret saw him too, she ran for him. "David! Get away from the walkers!" Were Isaiah and Elijah the only ones who could see it? David was a walker. His skin was ripped and bloody, his doctor uniform was matched him, broken. Isaiah went to scream for his mother to get away from 'David', but all that came out was a pained sob. Margaret hugged the walker and cried, refusing to acknowledge that he wasn't her husband, not anymore. 'David' bit into her neck and ripped a chunk out of it. Isaiah bursts into more tears as he listened to his mother's blood-curdling screams, he pulled out his gun and aimed at his mother's head. He had to. He had to help her. He pulled the trigger and watched as she went limp. "MOMMY!!" Toby screamed and squirmed in Elijah's arms as he cried. "We need to go!" "No! I'm not leaving Mommy!" "Mommy's dead! I'm sorry, Tobes but Mom's dead!" Isaiah ran to the car and got in, Elijah and Toby got in right after him. Isaiah drove, he wasn't the best, but he got them out of Atlanta and that was the best he could do at that moment. They kept driving for hours, getting as far from Atlanta as they could. Soon, the car ran out of gas and the boys were forced to stop. They found a small house and boarded it up, making it as strong and safe as they could. They knew they couldn't stay forever, but they'd stay as long as they could. Now, Isaiah is seventeen years old, Elijah is sixteen, and Toby is ten. They had to leave the house due to the same reason they left the first house, no more supplies around. They found a car and some gas and are now on the road searching for another place to hunker down for a bit. 'Killed Victims' *Quite a few walkers while on runs or on the road. *His mother.